


Taking care of your family

by Liryczna



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Gen, still the aftermath of the tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 03:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9638888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liryczna/pseuds/Liryczna
Summary: When he sees Cyn, after the wine already got to his head, he just wants to fucking cry.





	

When he sees Cyn, after the wine already got to his head, he just wants to fucking cry. It is too much, everything is changing too quickly, and he is so tired. The ring on his finger is an accusation now, but he does not dare to take it off, not with the whirlwind of emotions still coming from the other side. There is a part of him that is just happy, more than he can ever say. He never expected that he will be accepted so easily, and it is almost too much to handle at once. Fyr cares, and worries that saying his thanks was not enough.

  
(He knows the way he reacted to Steffit’s words was wrong, but he had no words left to say, no words come to him now. There is just that belief that borders on certainty: he made his own home in Illerith, but in here, it is the same: he will carry them with him, wherever he goes, until the day he dies.)

  
With Cyn, it is different, the sense of not doing enough overshadowed by guilt. He should have stayed, managed his feelings and helped. He remembers the way her face paled, the way her voice shook as she talked, quiet and uncertain. She needed him, no matter what she said, and he was far too busy breaking to get over himself. He is an idiot after all.

  
Fyr wants to say that, even to a spectre which apparently haunts his dreams, wants to choke out a promise to do better, to… But he is weak, and the wine makes his head spin.

  
When he closes his eyes, he instantly falls into uneasy sleep.


End file.
